


Silly Love Songs

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They danced around feelings the same way they danced around the lab when Fred was feeling silly. Spike because she was too sweet to be darkened by someone like him, Fred because why would a champion like Spike be interested in her any more than Angel had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

“Watch it,” Spike leapt off his perch and caught the beaker Fred’s coat sleeve had swept across the bench.

Fred spun and reached out in reflex. Spike’s hands wrapped around the beaker and her hand and they paused, both staring at the connection. Then Spike released her with a laugh and put the beaker down safely.

“Thanks Spike,” Fred said, “I didn’t want to repeat that experiment.” She picked up the bottle she’d been reaching for, hiding her blush.

“No problem,” Spike said returning to his seat.

Since he’d been a ghost Spike had taken to spending time with Fred in her lab. At first because she was the only one who was ever pleased to see him, then because of the hug she had given him after the Pavayne incident, and later because of the same reasons and for the way she would light up doing her research. When she worked late he’d put music on to watch how her feet tapped and her body twitched to the beat. Sometimes he’d sing along and she’d beam at him.

He knew it was only because he’d saved her life and she felt sorry for him but it wouldn’t be the first time and it sure was better than Angel’s hostility or Wesley and Gunn’s complete lack of interest in his existence outside of fighting.

Fred figured Spike hid out in her lab to avoid Angel but she didn’t mind. It was nice to have company especially at night. Most of her staff regarded her as the boss and while they would chat over coffee or experiments they weren’t interested in her as a person, and the others were so busy with their new roles they really only saw each other at Angel’s weekly team meetings which made her feel worse somehow.

Spike seemed happy to watch her work and ask the occasional insightful question. He entertained her with stories and observations about people and didn’t mind twirling her around the lab late at night when she was frustrated.

“Spike, why are you still bothering Fred?” Angel demanded, striding into the lab.

“I’m not bothering her,” Spike said, “we’re talking.”

“She doesn’t need you distracting her.”

“No…” Fred began.

“I’m not distracting her, am I Fred?” Spike retaliated.

“No…” Fred tried again, “I…”

“She’s just too polite to say anything.”

Spike and Angel were chest to chest now glaring at each other and ignoring her completely as they carried their argument out of the lab and down the corridor.

“I don’t mind, I like the company…” Fred said in the silence.

Angel couldn’t stop Spike from visiting and Fred couldn’t stop Spike from complaining about Angel, not that she would because she really did like the company.

Spike loved the way she bit on her lower lip when she concentrated how she’d forget where her glasses were when they were perched on the top of her head and he itched to reach over and tuck the errant lock of hair behind her ear before retrieving her glasses just to see her smile.

Sometimes she’d look over and he was watching her, in fact every time she looked over he was watching her but she figured it was because there wasn’t anything else to watch and tried not to stumble or drop anything.

When she started to get tired he would turn up the music and make her put down what she was doing and spin her around the room until she was dizzy. After one vigorous waltz/polka session they collapsed laughing against the wall and Fred’s stomach growled making her blush.

“I know a place that does a mean Blooming Onion,” Spike said with a grin.

“You and your blooming onions,” Fred huffed, “how are their burgers?”

“Pretty damn good.”

“It’s a date,” she said and turned away quickly when she realised what she’d said.

Spike had been momentarily startled by Fred’s words but she seemed so unconcerned he assumed she meant nothing by it and waited for her to shut down her experiments.

“I’m guessing the dress code is casual?” she said as they left.

“It ain’t the Ritz that’s for sure, but the food and the beer’s what matters.”

Spike hadn’t lied about the food and Fred tucked in without any embarrassment once she took her first bite. Spike ordered a couple of pints and a jug of margaritas just for fun.

Pretty soon they were laughing louder than they should both sharing embarrassing Angel stories and Spike found himself unable to stop reaching over and tucking that stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry,” Spike said quickly when Fred stuttered in her story and blushed.

“That’s alright, I don’t mind,” Fred admitted. “It’s always working free.”

“I like it,” Spike said, “just know how much it annoys you; you’re always tucking it behind your ear in the lab.”

“How come you never did it in the lab then?”

“Didn’t feel like my place, as Angel keeps reminding me,” Spike said slightly bitterly.

“That should be my decision,” she said fiercely, the margarita making her brave. “I wouldn’t be angry, Angel is a meddler and you spend too much time worrying about what Angel thinks.”

Spike looked at her wryly. “You wouldn’t mind? I just figured you were putting up with me because I saved your life.”

“Of course I’m not. You’re funny and kind and smart and good looking,” she said.

Spike’s smile was bright and he let his hand rest over hers. “Right back at you kid.”

Fred turned her hand around so she could twine her fingers in his and they sat in silence smiling and finishing their drinks.

“I think I’ve had too much to drink,” Fred admitted after a while, “but I want to dance,” she added when a song came on. She struggled to her feet and held out a hand.

Spike shrugged and followed her to the small dance floor. Fred fitted neatly into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music not caring they were the only ones dancing.

When the song finished Fred looked up at Spike, he smiled gently and placed a quick soft kiss on her lips. Before he could pull away she reached up and held his head in place so she could deepen the kiss.

By the time Fred had to breathe Spike’s eyes were wide with his pupils blown and he looked at her with so much passion and need that she could barely stand.

“Take me home,” she said before she could chicken out.

Spike raised an eyebrow but didn’t object, grabbing their coats from the table and tossing some notes down as they left.

They’d walked to the pub so they simply walked on to Fred’s apartment, neither of them worried about anything jumping out at them.

Spike hesitated when they reached her door. “Are you sure? I get attached easily and I’m hard to get rid of,” he said.

“Lucky I don’t want to get rid of you,” Fred laughed, “you’re not the only who gets attached,” she added seriously, “but you know what I get like. I get obsessed and don’t pay attention to anything but my work, and I’m not very good at relationships.”

“Do you want a relationship?” his expression flitted between hope and calm as he tried not to wear his heart on his sleeve.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” Fred backed up against the door.

“No, I mean yes. I want a relationship,” Spike assured her, “I just didn’t think you’d want one with me, I’m not exactly the poster boy for healthy relationships.”

“Neither am I,” Fred said, “well obviously I’m more a poster girl than poster boy but you know what I mean,” she babbled.

Spike relaxed and his smile was more genuine than it had been all night. “You’d be my pin up, luv,” he said. He captured her chin and tilted her face up so he could kiss her properly.

“Wow,” Fred said when she came up for air.

“Yeah,” Spike agreed.

Fred reached behind her back and fumbled for the door. “You better come in before I have to charge the neighbours for the show.”

“Thank you,” Spike said. 

They kissed their way into her apartment, stumbled past the living room and tumbled onto her bed laughing against each other’s lips.

“Oops…” Fred giggled.

“How drunk are you?” Spike asked her resting on one elbow.

“Not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing and just drunk enough to get over my embarrassment,” she said pulling him down on top of her.

Spike nuzzled into her neck so she couldn’t see just how awed he was by her trust and willingness to be with him. He would worship her body and lavish her with every ounce of his love and passion, and maybe just maybe she would love him enough to stay.

END


End file.
